Chasing Hearts
by NamelessFlower
Summary: Tingnan nga natin mag benta tong tagalog na vocaloid fanfic xD anyways, its a life story of our bida's and a love story
1. Chapter 1

Ang buhay ko ay parang katulad lang kay Cinderella, like her napaka bitter rin ng mga pinag gagawa sakin ng madrasta ko kasama na ang nag iisa niyang anak.

Pagkamatay ni ama inagaw na nilang lahat ang karapatang natira sa akin. Ginawa pa nila akong tagapag silbi sa sarili kong pamamahay. Lahat ng ari arian na imamana sana sa akin ng ama ay inagaw pa nila.  
Medyo nawawalan na nga ako ng pag asa. Pati pag aaral ko ay naapektuhan na.

Maraming nagbago simula nung pagkamatay ni ama. Lahat ng mga nag dito sa napakalaking bahay ay pinaalis, kaya tuloy ako ang ginawang all in one around servant.

***

Hiniling ko kay ama na ako na lang ang mag hahanap sa kakambal kong babae na nag layas.

Nagpanggap ako na isang ordinaryong tao para makita siya. Ayaw niya kasi sa mga mayayaman tulad sa buhay namin. Kaya umalis siya ng bahay para mamuhay ng simple, ewan ko ba ano ang nakain ng babaeng yun? Kailangan ko siyang mahanap agad bago bawian ng buhay si ina.

Pag punta ko sa ibang lugar at pag tuklas sa ibang bagay. Hindi ko akakalain na iba pala ang matatagpuan ko.

***

Tinalikuran ko lahat, pati tunay kong pagkatao. Namuhay ng simple malayo sa pinanggalingan ko, at wala na akong balak na balikan sila.

Isang tao lang ang dahilan lahat ng to'. Pinakawalan ko lahat para sa kanya para maabot ko siya. Hinding hindi ako magsisisi sa ginawa kong pag sakripisyo.

Pero hindi ko alam na magkakaganito pala. Akala ko masusunod ang lahat dahil sa ginawa kong pag bitaw, pero hindi...

Sana mag bago ang lahat ...

***

Napaka simple lang ng buhay ko, isang ordinaryong estudyante na nag aaral sa isang pang mayaman na paaralan na may part time job pag gabi.

Kilala ako sa buong campus dahil sa pagiging heartrob ko sa mga babae na estudyante. Kasi I'm a good leader always.

Dahil hinahanga ako ng lahat hindi ibig sabihin mayabang ako. Talagang napaka friendly ko lang kasi sa lahat. Gusto kong kaibiganin ang lahat kung pwede. Pero hindi lahat, may isang babae akong hinahangaan.

***

Ang buhay ko ay parang isang daga. Nagnanakaw para lang may makain, kung hindi naman kumakanta sa night bar.

Pero hindi talaga maiiwasan na may alak, sigarilyo at alam nyo na? With boys. XD

That's how I live my life, nag bago kasi ang lahat simula nung pinaalis kami sa pinag trabahoan namin sa napakalaking bahay. Namatay na kasi ang tunay nung may ari ng bahay kaya pinaalis lahat ng taga silbi.

Ano kaya mangyayari sa anak nun na babae na kasing edad ko?

***

Ngayon lang kami namuhay na ganito ka sagana. Nakatira sa malaking bahay na ma ala mansion, ngayon ay namatay na ang pang apat na asawa ni amin na iniwan ang lahat ng ari arian niya kahit sa tunay naman niyang anak.

Pero hinding hindi ko hahayaan na babalik na naman kami sa dati. Aagawin ko ang lahat niyang pamana, lahat ng kinasasaya niya aagawin ko.

Pero hindi ko akakalain na ang taong mamahalin ko ay mahuhulog sa mga tulad niya. Kaya dudurugin ko siya para mapunta sa akin ang mahal ko at hindi sakanya.

Kung pwede lahat gagawin ko para mapunta sa akin ang lahat sa kanya.

***

characters :

miku hatsune - a princess lives as a servant in her own castle.

len kagamine - a prince in disguise in a name of Allen. He is in the journey to search her twin sister.

Kaito Shion - a simple life man studying in a rich school.

Rin - a run away princess who wants to live a simple life. She hide her real name into Riliane.

Meiko - a mouse/ rat life.

Luka - a cruel evil step sister of Miku. Dying in love with Len.

Gumi - a loner person whom it friends with Miku.

Gakupo - a heart breaker playboy.

Hiyama - secretly spying to miku. In the end fall inlove to *** xD 


	2. Chapter 1: Together in our Secret Base

Chapter 1 : Sa Ating Lihim na Tambayan

[Miku's P.O.V]

"Diyan ka nababagay!" sigaw ni Luka sabay tulak sa akin shoe shrug. "Dahil nakalimutan mong maglagay ng fabric sa mga damit ko! Lalo na sa uniform ko! Hindi ko alam bakit kailangan pa nating mag school mate?! Nakakahiya kang babae!" at marami pa siyang mga panlalait na sinasabi sa akin. Ewan ko ba sa bruhang yan?! Hindi ko lang naman nilagyan ng fabric yung damit niya abot empyerno na ang galit niya. Siya na lang kaya mag laba ng ga bundok na labada madali ba?!

Pinulot niya yung brush ng sapatos at binato sa akin.

PAAAAKKK!

Tumama sa ulo ko, aray ang sakit kaya.. T-T "Oh ano?! Tumatak na ba sa kokote mo?!" lumabas na siya ng bahay at binagsakan pa ako ng pinto.

Hello sa inyong lahat, I'm Miku Hatsune meet my life its a mess. Ang mga ganitong pangyayari ay normal lang sa akin yung sinisigawan ka, pinapagalitan ka, pinagtataasan ng boses, palaging mainit ang dugo sayo at kahit anu-ano pa yang mga kasakiman na nararamdam nila sayo. But one thing is I can say, ganun rin ako sakanila. Abot langit ang galit ko sa bruhang yun lalo na sa inang reyna niya.

Hayyy, may pasok pa pala ako -_-" nakakawala naman ng gana. Dun na lang ako sa secret base ko para tahimik ang paligid ko.

I change into my uniform para kunwari pumasok pero hindi naman xD  
Lumabas na ako ng bahay dala ang bag ko.

Habang ako ay nag lalakad. Wala naman akong pera para sumakay ng bus papuntang school, yung bisekleta ko naman sinira ni Luka. Kainis nga eh, paborito ko pa naman yun.

Hmmn, wala namang quiz ngayon ata? Wala na akong balita sa school kasi isang linggo na ako nag skipping class.

Pagdating ko sa secret base pumunta agad ako sa likod ng abandon building para magpahinga. Presko yung hangin, nakakagaan ng loob. Parang nawawala yung pagod ko sa bahay.

Meet my secret base, its just an abandon building. Paborito ko kasi ang lugar nato, napakatahimik kasi. Walang maingay, magulo, umaaway at nagagalit sayo. This place means a lot to me, parang pangalawa ko na tong bahay. Simula kasi nung namatay si papa ginawa na nila akong all in one around servant ng mag inang yun. :'(

Kung pwede nga lang mawala na lang ako sa mundong ito para wala na akong marinig na panglalait, pangiisulto, at panggugulo nila sa buhay ko.

Masaya nga ako nun na may bago nang magpapaligaya kay papa simula nung pagkamatay ni mama. Tinanggap ko ang mag inang yun na may dangal at respeto, pero ano pinalit nila sa akin? Puro kasakiman at kasamaan lang.

Natutubig nga ang mata ko sa tuwing iniisip ko ang mga bagay na yun. Napakaiyakin ko talaga. ToT  
Hindi ko talaga mapigilan ang mga luha ko na lumalabas sa mga mata ko. Wala naman kasi akong magagawa, kaya iniiyak ko nalang.

"Miss, wag ka ng umiyak. Alam ko lahat ng yang pinagdaanan mo ngayon ay malalampasan mo, kaya wag na wag kang susuko" sabay abot nya sa akin ng panyo. 

"Maraming salamat" pahina kong wika sa kanya at kinuha ang panyo, teka? Hindi ko na to secret base kasi may nakakaalam na ng lugar nato. Tinignan ko siya na nakangite sa akin, parang mabait naman. Tapos I looked away. At tumunog yung tiyan ko...

Wala pa pala akong kinain simula nung umaga dahil inuna ko pa ang mag ina na mag handa ng agahan nila tapos nag labada pa. Kawawa talaga ako, nakakahiya naman sa taong to'.

"Mukhang wala ka pang kinain, eto may melon bread ako" at inabot niya ang melon bread sa akin. Tapos tumingin lang ako sa kanya. Kukunin ko ba o hindi? Baka may lason niyan, imposible naman kasi sa cute ng lalaking to', bahala na! Nagugutom na talaga ako. :3

"T-thank you" at kinuha ko yung melon bread at kinain. Napakabait naman ng taong to, may natitira pa palang tulad niya.

"Madalas ka ba rito? Grabe, nakakagaan ng loob ang lugar nato' parang lahat ng problema mo ay lumalayo" pagaan niyang wika habang nakatingin sa langit. Tumingin na naman ako sa kanya, then he look at me with a smiling face.

Gosh, ang gwapo niya tuloy / kaya umiwas ako habang nag blush ...

Tumabi siya sa akin at inabot niya ang kamay niya sa akin. "Ako pala si Allen" then I shake his hand "Ako naman si Miku." and then he smiled again kaya mas lalong pumula ang mukha ko.

Inilayo ko na sa kanya ang kamay ko, grabe lumakas ata ang kabog ng puso ko. "Sa wakas may kaibigan na ako sa lugar nato." and then I look again to him "Paano kasi bago lang ako sa lugar nato, tapos sa susunod naman aalis naman ako."

"Eh, paano pag aaral mo?" tanong ko sa kanya

"Sino naman kailangan mag aral? I mean, hindi ko na kailangan yun kasi may tutor naman ako sa amin." mabuti pa siya, ako nga eh walang nag aalala sa pag aaral ko. "Eh, ikaw? Diba dapat may pasok ka ngayon?Baka late kana, sayang yung ayos ng uniform mo.." paano kasi wala na akong gana

"Sinadya ko talagang pumunta dito, tama ka talaga nakakawala ng problema ang lugar nga napaka paborito ko talaga ang lunggaan nato at ginawa kong secret base." sagot ko sa kanya

"Hmmn, hindi nato ang secret base mo kasi alam ko na ang lugar nato simula kahapon." napatangin ako sa kanya with a questionable face. "What if kaya secret base nalang natin ang lugar nato? Ikaw at ako dito sa secret base natin?" suggest niya sa akin at namumula na naman ako, grabe napaka dependable ng taong to. Hobby niya kaya ang makipag deal sa kakakilala niya?

"Hmn, palage kabang nandito?" naniniguru lang ako, dapat sa akin lang talaga ang secret base nato :D ang evil ko naman. Binigyan niya naman ako ng melon bread kaya sige Go!

"Kakatuklas ko lang sa lugar nato, tsaka busy rin ako baka minsan lang" okay ayos! :D

"Sige! Simula ngayon secret base na natin to!" okay na rin na may makakausap ako dito, tsaka hindi naman siya magtatagal sa lugar nato.

"Kung ganun hindi ka nag aaral dahil may trabaho ka? Kasi sabi mo baka minsan ka lang makapunta dito dahil busy ka.." sabi ko sakanya.

"No, hindi ako nag may hinanap lang ako na tao. Kung saan-saan na nga ako napapadpad at napunta." sagot niya sa akin with a smile, kaya ayon na torete na naman ako sa kanya O/O

"Saan ka ba galing? Parang ang layo na ata ng narating mo, wala ka paring information kung saan talaga siya ngayon?" tanong ko na naman

"Galing ako sa bayan ng Springfield at umabot dito sa kakahanap sa taong yun, baka may alam ka sakanya"

"Eh, sino ba yang hinahanap mo? Girlfriend mo?" pabiro kong tanong

"Hindi ko pa nahahanap ang babaeng magpapa tibok ng puso ko." ayieehh ako sana yun xD "Hinahanap ko kasi ang kakambal kong babae na si Rin, umalis siya ng bahay na walang paalam. Hindi namin alam ano ang problema ng babaeng yun?" may kakambal pala siya

"May dahilan naman talaga siya bakit siya umalis. Baka hindi lang kayo nag kakaunawaan.." wika ko sa kanya

"Yun na nga ei, gusto kong malaman mula sakanya ang dahilan bakit siya umalis. Nag aalalala na nga si mama sa kanya, hindi na kayanan inatake na ng sakit. Lagot talaga sa akin ang babaeng yun pag may mangyari kay mama" pagalit niya na wika na may halong lungkot at pag alala. Naalala ko tuloy si papa nung nagkasakit siya at binawian ng buhay. Nakakalungkot talaga sa tuwing pumapasok yun sa isip ko, at nakakalungkot rin pag mangyayari yun sa kanya.

"Balitaan mo na lang ako pag nahanap mo na siya." sabi ko sakanya

"Oo naman, baka may nakakakilala sa kanya rito? Ang pangalan niya ay Rin Kagamine, maiksi yung buhok na may puting laso na headband. Tapos kasing taas lang natin at kasing edad. Eto yung picture niya." at pinakita niya sa akin ang picture. Ang ganda naman ng kakambal niya, talagang magkamukha talaga silang dalawa at buhok lang ang pinag iba

"Try kong tanongin yung mga ka clase ko tungkol sa kanya." and then I smiled to him, grabe cute niya talaga /

Nalibang kami sa pag uusap sa isat-isa. Kung anu-ano nalang pinag uusapan namin, pero ayokong malaman niya ang mga pinagdaanan ko. Nakakahiya kasi ang buo kong pagkatao, wala namang magandang nangyari sa buhay ko kaya wag na. :D

Hindi namin napansin ang oras at dumilim na sa labas, patay ako sa dragon nito. Baka ano namang iisipin niya akin ng masama ngayon? Tutal sanay naman ako eh. Kahit magpapaliwanag ako ng totoo hindi naman ako nun paniniwalaan, kaya mabuting mag sinungaling na lang.

"Madilim na pala sa labas, sige uwi na ako. Baka hinanap na ako sa amin." excuse ko sa kanya

"Uhmn, ihahatid na lang kita. Tutal aalis rin naman ako, kaya sabay na lang tayo." oh no, hindi pwede to' baka pag isipan naman ako ng mag ina na lumalandi na raw ako

"Ah, wag na. Nagmamadali na talaga ako. Wag na lang, ililibre na lang kita sa susunod basta wag mo lang akong sundan. Sige, next ulit" and then tumakbo na ako palabas ng secret base.

Sa kakatakbo ko malayo na pala ang narating ko, kahit nasa ilang kanto pa lang ako pauwi. Kitang-kita ko na ang bahay kong napakalaki, ay bahay pala ng mag dragon. Sarap sunugin! Nakakagigil talaga! Teka, bahay ko rin yan ah?Bat ko susunugin? Hahaha!

Dahil sa bahay na yan, pinag haharian na ng mga dragon. GRRR!

Pagpasok ko pa lang sa gate, inabangan na ako ni Luka "Bakit hindi ka pumasok sa school kanina?!" aba, concern si octopus

"Wala naman kayong pakielam kung papasok ako" pahina kong wika

"I was expecting for you to bring my books sa school! Tapos nag skipping class ka lang?! Naka uniform ka nga pero hindi naman pumasok sa school?! Nakakainis ka talaga!" at hinila-hila niya ang buhok ko, aray masakit kaya

"Tama na Luka, nasasaktan na ako..." tapos kinumot niya ang mga braso ko at hinampas pa ng bag niya kaya napa upo ako sa ground. Kumuha siya ng bato para itatapon sa akin at nang itinaas niya ang kamay niya na may hawak na bato ... 

Napapikit ako, kasi alam ko na ang mangyayari ... 

Ibabato niya sa akin ang bato ... 

"Luka! Halika na, may dala akong ice cream dito para sayo."

Wika ng inang reyna niya, kaya binitawan niya ang bato at tinuro turo pa niya ako "Hindi pa tayo tapos, ipagkakalat ko sa buong school bukas na isa kang malandi at bayarang babae." at ayun umalis na siya, yeah because of her isa na akong celebrity star sa school na may maraming mga hot issue na hindi naman totoo. Tumayo na ako at nag sneak out papunta sa likod, nandito kasi ang secret passage papunta sa room ko sa loob ng cruel house nato.

Hinubad ko na yung uniform ko para maligo tapos nag bihis na rin ng pambahay. Hinalugay ko yung bag ko para hanapin yung phone ko, pero wala. Baka naiwan ko sa secret base.

Patay, kahit ganun lang ang phone na yun, kahit makaluma na yun, sira na yung LCD at walang load mahal na mahal ko yun. Sana nandun lang yun sa secret base :3

Nag trabaho ulit ako sa mga gawaing bahay, nag luto ng hapunan para sa mag inang dragon tapos nagdala ako sa room ko nung niluto ko. At pinatuloy yung mga trabaho na hindi ko natapos kanina, baka papagalitan na naman ako.

Pagkatapos ng mga trabaho ko, dumirichu na ako sa room ko para kumain ng dinner.

[next morning]

another day again para sa worst kong buhay. Papasok ba ako o hindi? Dadaan muna ako sa secret base baka nandun yung phone ko. Before I leave ginawa ko muna yung mga trabaho dito sa bahay tapos nagpa out of sight sa mga dragon para iwas bad day.

Nag hu-huming pa ako habang nag lalakad papunta sa secret base. Pagdating ko dun, hinalugay ko yung lugar baka nandun lang si phone pero wala eh. Where are you my phone? Hindi ka pwedeng mawala nandun lahat ang mga picture ko ni daddy. Huhuhu ..

May gana pa ba akong pumasok?Kasalan ko naman talaga bakit nawala si phone at walang kinalaman ang mag dragon dito. T^T

Papasok na lang ako, kahit ganito concern naman ako sa little future ko. I walk my way to school, pagdating ko dun pinuntahan ko yung locker ko and when I open it.

Punong puno ng basura, alam ko na sinung naglagay nito. Sino pa nga ba?! Eh, di ang octopus na si Luka! GRRR nakakainis na talaga siya :(

Pagdating sa classroom, walang nakapansin sa akin ni sa. Kaya umupo na ako sa desk ko, nanahimik dito sa sulok ko ...

After class, dumaan uli ako sa secret base para makapag emotion sa nawala kong phone. Nasaan kaya si Allen?

Next morning,

Tumatakbo ako sa hallway ng campus, hinahabol ko yung mga subject teachers ko na namiss ko ng projects, exam at quiz. Hinding hindi na talaga ako mag .

Pagdaan ko sa principal office, may mga babaeng nakatayo sa glass window at tumitili at parang may sinisilip? Oh,well I just pass through them pagdaan ko sa pinto muntik pa akong mabangga nung guy. And when I looked to him ...

/ 

Gosh! Si Allen ! 

Ang lakas ng kabog ng puso ko, napa paused ako in a while. At ang paningin ko sa kanya ay parang may mga flowers and ribbon sa background niya .. 

And it makes me fall for him ...

* * *

oohh ayan na ang chapter 1, hindi ko alam kung ano sa wika natin ang chapter kaya mag tatanong muna ako dito sa amin.

by the way thanks sa mga nag review sa unang panalita ng kwento ko. XD

MAHAL KO KAYO 3


	3. Chapter 2: something strange

Kabanata 2: Parang may kakaiba

[Allen P.O.V]

Nandito ako ngayon sa Natasha Academy, kinausap ko yung principal if may estudyante siya sa school nato na si Rin Kagamine, ang kakambal ko.

Pina-scan niya sa mga teachers ang pangalan ng kapatid ko and she said that I have to wait. Kaya lumabas muna ako ng office para pumunta sa cafeteria, paglabas ko muntik pa akong mabangga ng isang estudyante. At pag tingin ko sa kanya...

Si Miku pala, parang nag slowmo ata ang oras ah? "As I expected Miku, makikita talaga kita sa school nato" pangite ko sa kanya

"A-anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong niya "Kinausap ko yung principal na ipa-scan ang pangalan ng kapatid ko sa school nato at baka schoolmate mo lang siya." "Eh?Pwede pala yun?" patingin niya sa akin, ang totoo binayaran ko lang ang principal para gawin yun.

"Uhmn, oo. Kilala kasi siya ng Aunt ko" mas mabuting hindi na lang niya malaman.

"Dalhin mo naman ako sa cafeteria niyo, teka may melon bread ba dun?" paborito ko kasi ang melon bread, hehehe

"Oo naman! Marami yun dito." at napatahimik siya, may mali ba sa tanong ko? Napayuko na lang siya bigla at nanahimik habang umuunang naglakad patungo sa cafetiria. Hinawakan ko siya sa balikat

"May problema ba sa akin Miku?" tanong ko sa kanya. At bigla nalang siyang nag pa-panic

"Ah-eh ano, kasi- uhmn eh" ano raw? Bat bigla siyang nagka ganyan?Nandito na kami sa cafetiria, lumayo siya sa akin

"Si-sige Allen, mauna na ako sayo" at tatakbo na sana siya, pero hinawakan ko yung kamay niya imbes na sa may pulso niya. Napatigil siya, same as me. Parang tumigil ata ang oras?

Nagkatitigan kami ng ilang segundo, parang may kakaiba yata?Pero ano yun? Binitawan ko yung kamay niya o_o

"Wag ka munang umalis, samahan mo naman ako. Ililibre kita ng melon bread" treat ko sa kanya, yumuko na naman siya. Ano ba naman to' Len! Awkward namang nangyari kanina. Oh well, just forget it. Sinamahan niya ako na bumili ng melon bread, at pagkatapos nun umupo kami sa isang bakanteng table. Nakayuko pa rin siya, Len! Gumawa ka ng paraan para hindi siya ubusan ng laway, ano bang magandang itanong?Bahala na nga.

"Uhmn, Miku marami ka bang kaibigan dito? Pakilala mo naman sila sa akin." sana umubra ang pa-topic ko

"Meron naman, pero hindi gaanong close. Palage kasi akong absent, kaya yun konti lang nakakapansin sa akin." and then she eat her melon bread "Kung ganun, palage kang nandun sa secret base?Bakit naman?"  
"Uhmn, paano ko ba to sasabihin? Wala na kasi akong ganang mag aral -_-" and then in a moment of silence, hindi ko alam anong sasabihin sa kanya

"Uhmn-"

"Miku! Ikaw pala yan?! So, nasa mode ka na pala pumasok?" sabi nung lalaki sa kanya, bigla nalang siyang sumipot.

"Kumusta ka na pala? Nga pala, may kinakalat na naman si Luka na mga kwento na hindi naman totoo tungkol sayo. Nag away na naman ba kayo?" tanong niy ulit kay Miku

"Kilala mo naman ang babaeng yun, nagtataka ka pa ba nun?" sagot ni Miku dun sa guy, sino kaya si Luka?

"Allen, ito pala si Kaito. Kaito meet Allen." pakilala ni Miku sa akin si Kaito

"Nice to meet you" wika namin sa isat-isa, biglang tumayo si Miku. Parang aalis na ata, pero may binulong siya kay Kaito and then lumayo

"Allen, maraming salamat sa melon bread. Iiwan muna kita kay Kaito, may kailangan pa kasi akong habulin na mga teachers" and the she run.

"Nakakatawa talaga ang babaeng yun, wala na raw gana mag aral tapos kung makahabol ng teacher parang wala ng bukas." patawang wika ni kaito sa akin, tumawa na rin ako kasi may point naman siya. Nilibot niya ako sa buong campus, napaka popular naman ng nilalang nato sa mga babaeng estudyante. Hindi naman siya ubud ng ka gwapohan, pero sadyang palakaibiganin siya. Popular rin siya sa mga boys, sana ako rin xD hahahaha ...

"Nga pala, sino nga yung hinahanap mo dito?" tanong niya

''Kapatid ko, si Rin. Popular ka naman dito, baka may kilala ka. Eto siya" at pinakita ko ang picture ni Rin sa phone ko sa kanya, napatigil siya in a while ng makita niya ang picture

"Sigurado ka bang kapatid mo talaga siya?" pa seryuso niyang tanog

"Hindi lang kapatid, kakambal ko siya. May sayad nga ang babaeng to', lalayas ng bahay na di alam ang dahilan" as I said to him

"Aaminin ko magkamukha talaga kayo, parang boy version ka lang niya. May kakilala akong babae, katulad nga ng nasa picture na yan. Pero hindi Rin ang pangalan niya kundi Riliane." what? Napatigil ako sa sinabi niya.

"Estudyante siya rito dati, naging magkaklase pa nga kami. Kaya sigurado ako yang nasa picture mo ay si Riliane Catherine."

"Talagang magkamukha talaga sila ng kakambal ko? Pero hindi ko kilala ang Riliane na sinasabi mo." sabi ko sa kanya na pababa ang isa kong kilay

"Baka nga, pagmagkita kami ni Riliane tatanungin ko na lang siya tungkol sa kakambal mo." sigurado ba ang lalaking to?

"Gusto ko ata makilala si Riliane, Kaito. Pwede ba?" tanong ko sakanya, na aamoy ko tuloy na malapit ko na siyang mahanap.

"Oo naman, pwedeng pwede." nilibot niya ako sa buong campus, nag uusap sa mga tungkol sa mga lessons, mga nakakainis na teacher hanggang sa ng school na bumalik na raw ako ng principal office.

"Sige Kaito, maraming salamat sayo." pamamaalam ko sa kanya at nag iba na kami ng direksyon, pagbalik ko sa office kinausap ako agad ng principal tungkol sa kapatid ko.

"Last semester may na student kami na kamukha ng kapatid mo, sad to say wala kaming naging student dito na Rin Kagamine. Ito yung mga files ni Riliane, napaisip nga kaming mga teachers dito na baka iisang tao lang sila ng kapatid mo." at pinakita sa akin ng pricipal ang mga files ni Rin, pati I.D picture nito. Masasabi ko talagang si Rin nga ito, kahit babaguhin niya ang pangalan niya pero hindi ang mukha niya. Suot niya parin ang paborito niyang headband na may ribbon, hinding-hindi mo ako malilinlang kapatid ko.

''Marami pong salamat Principal, nakakatulong po ito sa paghahanap ko sa kapatid ko. Kukunin ko na lang po ang contact info ng Riliane nato." at sinulat ko ang home address, number, at email add ni Riliane. Lagot ka talaga sa akin.

''Kung gusto mong puntahan si Riliane, magpasama ka na lang kay Shion kasi siya ang tumulong kay Riliane na makahanap ng trabaho para may pambayad siya sa tuition niya noon dito." advice ni Principal sa akin kaya nagpasalamat ako sa kanya, I can see the ending makikita na talaga kitang babae ka. Nagpasalamat uli ako sa principal at umalis ng office, maaga pa naman kaya pwede pang maglibot sa paaralan nato. Parang gusto ko atang mag aral dito para may inspirasyon si Miku na mag aral xD ang kapal naman ng mukha ko feeling gwapo x3

Napadaan ako sa isang basketball gym, nakita ko ang isang babae sa sulok ng bleachers. Nakasuot siya ng reading glass habang may binabasang libro, yung ibang student naman nag , nagkatuwaan sa mga barkada nila. Napatayo ako sa may door, kumusta na kaya si Miku? Teka, bakit ko siya iniisip?

May isang babae ang bumangga sa likod ko, paano kasi nakaharang ako sa daan ng door.

"Ay sorry Ms. Nakaharang kasi ako sa daan." Pag umanhin ko sa kanya

"Okay lang yun" pangite niya sa akin

"Nga pala, bagong student ka ba dito? Ako pala si Luka Megurine." at nag shake hands kami

"Ako naman si Allen, nice meeting you. Pero hindi ako new student dito." wika ko sa kanya

"Ahh, akala ko kasi. Pasensya na, ano pala ang ginagawa mo dito?" tanong niya

"Hinahanap ko ngayon si Kaito, baka nandito siya sa gym."

"Magkaibigan pala kayo, siguro isa karing nice guy." nice guy? Ako ba? Ewan? Hehe, nakakatuwa naman itong babaeng to' teka narinig ko na ata ang pangalan na Luka?Saan nga yun? Ay oo! Nabanggit siya ni Kaito kanina nung kausap niya si Miku.

"Sa pagkakaalam ko nasa track and field club ngayon si Kaito, gusto mo bang ihatid na lang kita dun?" mabait naman pala ang Luka nato, ano kaya ang relasyon nila ni Miku?

"Okay lang ba? Baka may klase ka pa?" tanong ko sakanya

"Wala na kaming clase, hali ka na dun na tayo sa club ni Kaito." at hinawakan niya ako sa pulso at kinaladkad papunta sa club ni Kaito, nandun nga siya.

"Kaito, nandito si Allen hinahanap ka." tawag ni Luka agad namang lumapit si Kaito sa amin

"Oh? Anong sabi ng principal?" tanong ni kaito sa akin

"Ayun, sabi nga ng principal kamukha raw niya sa Riliane. Nga pala bro, hindi ka ba busy? Kung pwede pupuntahin natin ang Riliane na yan mamaya?" tanong ko sakanya, napa tigil siya at napa isip. Si Luka naman nakatayo sa gilid ko at nakikinig sa aming usapan

"Paano ko ba to sasabihin? Eh, kasi nung huli naming pagkikita parang iniiwasan niya ako hindi ko naman alam ang dahilan." parang nag aalinlangan ata siya "Pero oo naman! Ipapakilala kita sa kanya!Ako pa?!" pasigla niyang wika, okay na! Sinabi ko sa kanya na dun na lang ako sa cafeteria mag hintay sa kanya. Habang naglalakad ako ka kwentuhan si Luka, out of nowhere napatigil siya sa paglalakad kaya napatigil rin ako. Tumakbo siya papunta sa akin at humarap sa mukha ko

"Alam ko hindi Allen ang tunay mong pangalan, ikaw si Len Kagamine na anak ng isang mayamang pamilya na kilala sa buong bansa. May mga front cover pa nga kayo ng magazine kasama ang buo mong pamilya."

crap, how did she know my secret?

Napatigil ako sa sinabi niya, bigla siyang tumalikod sa akin ...

* * *

AruuYuda: yup, maka todo LEN X Miku ako ng bongang bonga XD

Otaku Nekomimi: Thank you, I'll always keep up my work :D


	4. Chapter 3: Secret of My Crush

pagpasensyahin niyo kung natagalan ang pag update ko, tehee xD

AruuYuda: maraming salamat talaga sayo :D tawagin mo na lang akong nagi. basta marami talagang surprises to'ng kwento ko kaya stay tune lang xD hehehe :))

* * *

Chapter 3: Secret of My Crush

[Luka]

Umalis na kami ni Allen sa club ni Kaito, habang nag kami sa isat isa. Hindi talaga mapigilan ng utak ko sa kakaisip kung saan ko ba nakita ang mukha niya? Pamilyar kasi, nakita ko na ang mukha niya hindi ko lang matandaan. Hmnpft...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Ayun! Naalala ko na! Kaya napatigil ako sa paglalakad, hindi ko na pinakinggan ang mga sinasabi niya. Napatigil rin siya sa paglalakad at tumingin sa akin, kaya tumakbo ako palapit sa kanya at lumapit sa kanya.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alam ko hindi Allen ang tunay mong pangalan, ikaw si Len Kagamine na anak ng isang mayamang pamilya. May mga front cover pa nga kayo ng magazine kasama ang buo mong pamilya."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
wika ko sa kanya na siya lang ang nakarinig, napatigil siya sa sinabi ko. Nagulat ko ata? Kaya tumalikod ako, teka secret ba niya to? At si Kaito lang ang nakakaalam? Well, this is my chance to be with him. Tutal gwapo naman siya, kilala ang buong pamilya niya sa industriya. Baka may chance pa at baka ma inlove siya sa akin xD  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Bihira lang ang ganitong pagkakataon kaya, Luka grab the oppurtunity na nasa harap mo. Luka, this is it!

"Ah eh, kasi Luka can we keep this a **secret**?" ano daw?Secret? **A love always starts from secret** /

"Oo naman ikaw pa! Pero okay lang sayo na sumama ako sa pupuntahan niyo ni Kaito?" chance mo na to' Luka

"Uhmn, kung okay lang kay Kaito?" naku, pumayag ka na..

"Okay lang yun kay Kaito, nice guy naman siya kaya papayag yun" pumayag ka na kasi -_-

"Sige, dun na lang ako sa cafetiria mag hihintay sa inyo." at umuna na siyang lumakad, as I look to him walking away I feel it that you will going to be mine.

Pumunta na ako sa locker ko para kunin ang bag ko para pumunta ng cafetiria, nakita ko na naman si Squid Girl si Miku. Ang ganda ganda na ng araw ko kasi na meet ko na si Prince Charming saka pa ipapakita ang mukha niya!

Hindi ko alam kung bakit naiinis ako sa tuwing nakikita ko ang mukha niya, tumataas ang dugo ko. Well, Luka just ignore her. Kaya inirapan ko na lang siya at umalis, nakasulubong ko ang mga kaibigan ko

"Uie, Luka sabay na tayong umuwi dadaan kami sa bagong ice cream store." payaya ni Krizy

"Sa pagkakaalam ko mura lang at masarap ang ice cream nila dun." wika naman ni Arcie

"Sorry, pero may iba akong lakad ngayon ehh. Sorry talaga, promise sa susunod sasabay na ako" and I ran away to them, pagkakataon ko na to para kay prince ko. XD

Pagdating ko sa cafetiria, nandoon na si Kaito. Ako na lang ata ang hinihintay, kaya umalis na agad kami sa cafetiria para puntahan ang pinaguusapan nilang babae.

"Wala talaga akong matandaan na may sinabi ako sa kanya na dapat niya akong iwasan." wika ni Kaito kay Len

"Baka nag tatampo lang yun sayo, baka nakalimutan mo lang mag libre sa kanya. Parang ganun?" tanong ni Len kay Kaito

"Wala ehh, mahina talaga ang memorya ko at wala akong maalala. Kung ano man yun, sana mapatawad na niya ako. Sa tingin mo Allen pag hihinge ako ng tawad sa kanya papansinin niya ba ako ulit?" tanong ni Kaito kay Len

"Depende yun sa kanya, tsaka wala pang babae ang nag tatampo sa akin. Kaya hindi ko pa nadadaanan yang pinag daanan mo ngayon." pabirong wika ni Len kay Kaito, kaya ayun nag katuwaan ang dalawa.

Teka, display lang ba ako dito? Bakit hindi nila ako pinapansin? Ughhh! Hindi to pwede, Luka make a move to be with your Prince. XD

Pinilit kong makasabay sa pinag usapan nila pero hindi ehh. Boys are boys, hindi ko maintindihan ang pinag uusapan nila.

Nakarating na kami sa pinag uusapan nila. Its just a small apartment, kumatok dun si Kaito sa maliit na apartment. Later, pinag buksan naman siya at nung kinausap ni Kaito ung ale ay pinapasok agad kami sa maliit nilang apartment.

Grabe, ang liit talaga nakakatira pa sila sa ganitong bahay?!  
Nakaupo kaming tatlo sa sofa and Kaito started to talk tungkol sa pinag uusapan nila ni Len

"Amnp, tita nandito pa ba si Riliane?" tanong ni Kaito dun sa ale

"Si Riliane ba? Oo naman, siya ba ang pinunta niyo dito?" tanong nung ale

"Naparito po kami kasi itong kaibigan ko may hinahanap na Rin Kagamine pero hanggang ngayon ay wala pang balita sa paghahanap sa kanya. Eto pong si Rin na hinahanap niya ay kamukhang mukha talaga ni Riliane. Bro, ipakita mo nga yung picture ng kapatid mo." wika ni Kaito kay Len kaya agad kinuha ni Len ang phone niya at pinakita sa ale ang picture ng pinag uusapan nila. Tinitigan ng ale yung picture na pinakita ni Len sa kanya

"Kamukha nga niya si Riliane, pero pasensya na mga hijo at hija wala akong kilala na Rin Kagamine." sagot nung ale sa mga tanong ni Kaito

"Pero po Madam, gusto naming makita si Riliane gusto ko lang po makasiguro kung siya nga po ba ang kapatid ko." wika ni Len sabay tayô

"Pero hijo, ang Rin na sinasabi niyo ay magkaiba sa Riliane na nandito." wika ulit nung ale, teka? Si Rin Kagamine? Bat hindi ko pa narinig dati ang pangalan niya? Di bale, titingnan ko na lang sa bahay yung mga magazine kung nasaan front cover ang family Kagamine, my future family xD  
kapal ko naman, hehehe...

"Kalma lang bro, umupo ka muna. Uhmnn, tita nasaan po ba si Riliane ngayon?" tanong ni Kaito at umupo uli si Len

"Si Riliane? Sa pagkakaalam ko umuwi muna siya sa lola niya, inatake uli ng sakit. Kaya hindi ko pa alam kung kelan yun babalik dito." wika nung ale, ang init naman ng bahay nato. Gusto ko nang umuwi x3

"Ganun po ba tita? Tawagan mo na lang ako pag nakabalik na siya rito. Sige po aalis na kami" pamamaalam ni Kaito, sa wakas naman makakalabas na rin ako ng bahay nato.

"Bro, tayo na" yaya ni Kaito kay Len at umalis na rin kami ng bahay na yun. Habang nag lalakad, nag uusap na naman ang dalawa at hindi naman ako napansin -_-

"Wag kang mag alala, tatawagan naman ako ng tita ni Riliane pag nakabalik siya dito." wika ni Kaito

"Bukas uli Kaito, babalikan natin siya para tanungin kung nasaan ang hometown ng lola niya. Pupuntahan ko siya." seryuso ata ang Prince ko sa sinabi niya

"Teka lang Bro, susugal ka talaga? Pwede bang hintayin na lang natin ang pag balik niya? Relax lang" pakalma ni Kaito, kaya kumalma si Len

"Sige, maghihintay ako. Bibigyan natin siya ng tatlong araw para makabalik, pag hindi pupuntahan ko talaga ang hometown ng lola niya." wika ni Len sabay tingin sa langit

"Okay in three days, pag hindi pa naka uwi si Riliane tatanungin ko ang tita niya kung nasaan ang hometown ng lola niya." kaya ayun nag ka sundo ang dalawa, una ng umalis si Kaito kasi may trabaho pa siya at si Len naman may pupuntahan pa raw siya kaya ayun mag isa na lang ako. Sheesh, akala ko ihahatid ako ni prince pauwi. Nadaanan ko uli yung small apartment and I saw a pretty girl pumasok dun. Pero mas hamak na maganda pa ako nun sa kanya, kaya I ignore her kasi ayokong malamangan ang beauty ko tehh! XD

Atlast Im home, I ran to my room para hanapin ang magazine na naka front cover ang family ni Len. Hinalukay ko yung kwarto ko at ginilo para mahanap ang magazine na yun pero wala. Tinanong ko si Mama kung may nakita ba siyang magazine pero wala pa pala si Mama. Si Squid Girl! Ang bruhang yun! Baka pinakielaman na naman niya ang kwarto ko! Kaya pinuntahan ko siya sa kwarto niya, pero hindi pa pala nakauwi ang babaeng yun! Ako lang pala mag isa sa mansion na to, there is no time for wasting to wait that slut na makauwi. Kaya ini isa isa ko yung book shelve na baka nandun lang yung magazine, hinayaan ko lang magkalat sa sahig ang mga libro sa library, pero wala pa rin eeh. :3

Nasaan na ba talaga ang magazine na yun? Kahit na sa ka sulok-sulukan ng mansion nato ay hinalukay ko na pero wala pa rin. Kaya bumalik na lang ako sa kwarto ko.

Mag dreaming nalang ako with my prince. Grabe, ang tulad niyang prince in disguise ay mabubulgar ko ang sekreto niya? Kilig much naman xD hehehe ...

Malapit nang dumilim pero ang squid girl hindi pa umuuwi, nasasayang talaga ang oras ko! Gusto ko ng makita ang magazine ko para titigan ang picture ng prince ko x3 di' bale hihintayin ko na lang si Squid Girl sa gate.

Pagdating ko sa gate nakita ko ang kotse ni mama kaya pinag buksan ko siya ng gate. Hindi na nagluto ng hapunan kasi may dala si mama na ulam, galing kasi siya sa Restaurant. Hindi na namin hinintay si Squid Girl kasi hindi naman talaga siya kasalo sa hapunan namin ni mama.

"Nasaan si Miku? Bakit ang gulo-gulo ng mansion? Luka, anong nangyari dito?" tanong ni mama

"May hinahanap kasi akong magazine, kahit na sa ka sulok-sulukan ng bahay na to di ko mahanap. Baka tinago yun ng bruha ng hindi nag papaalam sa akin." painis kong sagot

"Nga pala, pumapasok ba talaga si Miku sa school? May natatanggap kasi akong tawag nitong nag daang araw galing sa school and its all about Miku, na hindi na raw siya pumapasok one week straight?! Sinasayang lang ng babaeng yan ang pera ko pambayad sa tuition niya sa pang mayaman na private school na yan! Hindi pa ba siya umuuwi? Mag a-ala syete na ng gabi? May estudyante pa bang umuuwi na ganito ang oras?!" ayan galit na si inang reyna, kakainis talaga ang bruhang yun!

Iniwan ko si mama sa mesa habang kumakain, nakakabinge ang mga sermon niya sa squid girl. Dapat ang bruhang yun ang nakikinig kay mama at hindi ako, wala naman akong problema sa school. X3

Pumunta ulit ako sa gate para abangan ang pag uwi ng squid girl, speaking of devil umuwi na talaga siya! Kaya sinugod ko siya para tanungin tungkol dun sa magazine.

"Hoy bruha, saan mo nilagay ang mga magazine ni mama tungkol dun sa mga house furnature?" aaminin ko puru house talaga ang naka feature dun sa magazine kung saan ilang beses ng ma-front cover ang family ng prince ko. XD

"Anong magazine? Wala akong matandaan na may niligpit akong mga magazine na ganun." sagot niya, aba naman oh! Nakakainis talaga!

"Yung mga magazine sa mansion! My god Squid Girl! Kahit kailan wala ka talagang kwenta. Aminin mo na kasi saan mo ba yun nilagay!" naiinis na talaga ako sa bruhang to'! Dahil nanggigil na ako sa kanya ay sinabunutan ko na siya! Hinila ko yung buhok niya! Kinurot yung magkabilang braso niya hanggang sa mabagsak ko siya sa ground. Hindi pa talaga ako na kontento sa ginawa ko para sa kanya, kaya sinipa ko siya sa paa  
"Sabihin mo na kasi! Saan mo ba niligpit ang mga magazine ?!" sigaw ko sa kanya habang sinisipa ko siya!

"Wala nga akong naligpit na mga magazine! Ano ba?! Bobo ka ba?! Hindi ka ba makaintindi?!" aba, sumasagot pa ang bruhang to ah?! Kaya nga bruha diba! Pinapalo ko siya ng mga kamay ko sa kanya! Naiinis na kasi ako, bigla na lang siya tumayo at tumakbo sa likod. Hinayaan ko na lang siya na makatakas pero hindi pa ako tapos sa kanya.

Next day,

[Miku P.O.V]

Sneaking out of the horror house papunta ng school, palabas na sana ako sa gate ng may nag aabang pala sa akin. Ang mother earth ng octupos x3

"Papasok ka ba ngayon? Baka mag cutting class ka lang." pataas niya ng kilay, this is crap ano ba sasabihin ko?

"Make it sure na papasok ka talaga ng school ngayon at hindi na magbubulakbol kung saan-saan at makikipag landi sa iba. Wag na wag mong sasayangin ang pera ko para pambayad sa tuition mo diyan sa pag aaral mo, lagot ka talaga sa akin pag mababa ang grades mo." pagalit niyang wika at sumakay na sa kotse niya at umalis. Nag aalala pala ang dragon na yun sa pag aaral ko, kaya dahil diyan papasok ako ngayon sa secret base ay sa school pala. XD

Teka, bakit nandito ako sa secret base?! Dito ba naman talaga ako dalahin ng mga paa ko? Oh well, nandito naman ako kaya papasok na lang ako sa loob.

Pagpasok ko, may flywood na nakahandusay sa sahig ginawang higaan nung natutulog kaya lumapit ako sa kanya. Tapos .. Tapos..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si Allen pala! May god! Lumilitaw ang pagka gwapo niya habang natutulog / I cant stop myself starring at him while sleeping at di' ko napansin nakangite na pala ako. Hindi ko talaga mapigilan ang sarili ko, tumigil ata ang oras? Hindi ko alam ano ang nakain ko ba't ko hinihimas-himas ang buhok niya malapit sa tenga niya. Bakit ba ako nagkakaganito? Hindi ko mapigilan ang kamay ko hanggang sa nagising ko siya! *tug tug tug tug* lumakas ang kabog ng puso ko! Kaya umupo siya sa flywood at ako naman lumayo sa kanya. Ako ata ang nagulat sa ginawa ko sa kanya, kaya umupo ako medyo malayo sa kanya. Ano ba naman to' napaka awkward o/o

"Pasensya na Miku kung nagulat kita." and then he look away, ako naman talaga ang may kasalanan

"Pasensya ka na rin sa akin." nakakahiya naman sakanya yung ginawa ko, ughhh! Adik ka talaga Miku :3

"Hindi ka ba papasok?" tanong niya sa akin

"Parang ganun na nga hehehe" ang sama ko namang estudyante pinagalitan na nga ako ng dragon kanina

"Nga pala Allen, bat dito ka na tutulog?" change topic nga

"Mas peacefull kasi dito matulog kesa dun sa dorm na pinag rentahan ko." buti hindi siya natatakot dito pag gabi, wait! Kung kagabi pa siya dito, wala pa atang kain to? Kaya kinuha ko yung lunch box ko sa bag

"Hmmn, siguro gutom ka na. Eto, kainin mo ang lunch ko para pang agahan mo." at inabot ko sa kanya ang baon ko with a smile, yan ang bawi ko sa kanya nung sinabi ko sa kanya na ililibre ko siya dahil binigyan niya ako nun ng melon bread. Now, its my turn :D

"Okay lang sayo? Eh, paano yung pang lunch mo mamaya?" tanggapin mo na lang kasi /

"Marami naman akong nakain kanina kaya okay lang." kaya yun tinanggap niya ang lunch box ko tapos lumapit siya sa akin at tumabi para kainin yung baon ko. Tapos I look away, hindi ako makahinga dahil ang lapit lapit niya sa akin kahit magkatabi lang naman kami. Natutunaw na ata ako? Bigla niyang nilapit yung kuchara sa mukha ko na may ulam at kanin pa

"Nakakahiya naman sayo, yung pinaghandaan ng baon nato ay iba ang kumain. Masarap pa naman kaya kumain ka na rin." o/o at susubuan niya ako pero umiwas ako. Ano ba'to sasabog na ako! Pero pilit niya parin nilapit yung kuchara sa akin para masubuan niya ako kaya yun nga. /

"Na miss ko tuloy ang luto ni mama, ang sarap talaga." nasarapan siya sa lunch ko na ako mismo ang gumawa / nakakakilig naman

"Maraming salamat" I smile secretly n_n maya maya rin ay naubos na niya ang baon ko kaya niligpit ko na ito at binalik sa bag. Bigla siyang tumayo at nag stretching "Dahil libre naman ako ngayon at pinabusog mo ako sa baon mo. Now, its my turn may pupuntahan tayo." at inabot niya ang kamay niya sa akin para makatayô ako, mahahawakan ko ang kamay niya for the second time. Naalala ko tuloy nung iiwanan ko na sana siya sa cafeteria ng bigla niya ring hinawakan ang kamay ko nun. Grabe, sobra sobra natong nangyayari sa akin. Kaya inabot ko na rin yung kamay niya para makatayo ako. Hindi niya binitawan yung kamay ko habang naglalakad kami palabas sa secret base. At diko rin namalayan na humahawak rin ako pabalik sakanyang kamay.

Tahimik kaming naglalakad. Na speechless ako , at ayaw makinig ng katawan ko na bitawan ang kamay niya.

"Allen, saan ba tayo pupunta?" tanong ko sa kanya "Basta, talagang magugulat ka sa pupuntahan natin." and he look at me with an innocent smile on his face, my god! Please stop it already baka mahuhulog ako sa ngiteng yan /

Nag aabang kami ng masasakyan at pumara siya ng taxi. Pinag buksan pa niya ako ng pinto at umuna akong pumasok sa loob at sumunod siya. At ngayon hindi na magkahawak ang kamay namin, phew naka survive ako

"Manong sa Azalea Mall po kami." sabi niya sa driver, sa mall pala punta namin. Nakakahiya naman tong suot ko naka uniform tapos school hours nasa mall ako :3 bahala na si batman kahit ako ang kawawa.

Nandito na kami sa mall may pinuntahan siyang shop, syempre nakasunod ako sa kanya. Isang cellphone shop, iniwan niya ako sa mga display at lumapit siya sa may mga staff. Hindi ko na siya pinansin, tumingin tingin na lang ako dun sa mga cellphone dun na naka display. Naalala ko tuloy yung phone ko, nasaan na kaya yun?

Tinawag na ako ni Allen kaya lumapit ako sa kanya, may hawak siyang phone at inabot niya sa akin. Teka, pamilyar ata ang phone nato? Teka, ito yung phone ko na Missing in Action. Napatingin ako sa kanya, nanigas ata ang kamay ko ba't hindi ko matanggap yung phone.

"Naapakan ko yung phone mo, nung paalis na ako ng secret base. Hahabulin sana kita nun kaya lang nasira ko yung phone mo na naiwan mo sa secret base kaya pinaayos ko na lang at pina upgrade." sabi niya sa akin, my god! Yung phone ko na makaluma ngayon ay astig na! Kinuha ko agad yung phone at tiningnan ang mga pictures. Nandito parin ang mga pictures ni papa ngayon gumaan na ang loob ko

"M-maraming salamat talaga sayo Allen akala ko nawala ko na talaga ang phone na'to. Ang totoo sira na talaga to' pero maaagapan pa naman, pero dahil sa ginawa mo nag mukha tuloy itong bago. Paano ba kita mababayaran?" ang phone ko parang bagong bili lang

"Hindi ako humihinge ng kapalit. Okay lang talaga to', basta nasaiyo ulit ang phone mo okay na yun sa akin." pa tanggi nya sa akin, gusto ko tuloy siyang yakapin xD hehehe paano ko ba mapapasalamatan ang nilalang nato? Hmmn, wala akong maisip :3

Nag lakad-lakad lang kami sa loob ng mall, nagkwentuhan at nagkatuwaan. Napadaan kami sa mga school supplies at may nakita ako, pareha kami ng uniform at pamilyar ata ang buhok niya. And when she turn around, nagkakitaan kami. Its Gumi, nagkatitigan lang kami ng ilang segundo and then I look away to her.

Everytime I see her parang bumabalik lang ang trauma ko kaya iniiwasan ko na lang siya. Alam ko nasaktan ko talaga ang nararamdaman niya, pero gusto ko lang talaga kalimutan ang nangyari nun kaya iniiwasan ko siya. Hindi lang naman niya kasalanan nun, kasalanan ko rin yun kaya nangyari ang trahedyang yun. Bumabalik na naman sa isip ko ang trauma na yun, thats why I need to forget that past kasama na siya.

Hindi ko na napansin si Gumi, tapos si Allen naman parang namimili ng bag na parang bibili ata?

"Ms. Hatsune! What are you doing here in mall at a time like this? It's school hours and you are here?!"

Sino ba yun? parang teacher ko kung maka pagsalita kaya I turn around at yun nga ang teacher ko talaga :3

patay !


	5. Chapter 4: Punishment

ito yung palagi kong nakakalimutan ilagay, HINDI MULA SA AKIN ANG VOCALOID :D

enjoy reading, nakoo ano na kaya magiging kapalaran ng ating bida?

* * *

Chapter 4: Punishment

[Kaito P.O.v]

Nandito na naman ako sa faculty room, pinatawag ako ni teacher Emily para maging subtitute teacher ni teacher Marjorie dahil nasa mall siya ngayon para bumili ng mga lesson plan at iba pang personal needs ng faculty room like scatch tape, marker etc. Kaya ako ang magiging teacher this day para sa mga classes niya.

Sinimulan ko na ang task ko, okay lang rin naman sa akin to' kasi makakatanggap ako ng malalaking grades. Pagpasok ko sa class 4-C nag simula na akong mag attendance, and when I called Miku's last name walang sumagot. Kaya as usuall absent na naman yun, I checked out her attendance. Grabe, ang linis talaga. Puro blangko yung records, kulang sa quiz, projects at exam. Ano kaya pinagkaka abalahan nun at wala ng ganang mag aral?

Hayss, kahit na subtitute teacher lang ako she gave me a pain in a neck. Gusto ko siyang tulungan, pero a time will come that she will going to need my help. Kaya ire-reserve ko na lang to' sakanya :D

Pagkatapos kong mag lecture sa class nato, pumunta naman ako sa ibang class room. Until nag lunch break, kaya bumalik ako sa faculty para isauli yung mga books ni teacher Marjorie. Pag pasok ko sa loob, lahat ng teachers dun ay naka attensyon sa dalawang student na kasama ni teacher Marjorie galing sa mall. Its Gumi and Miku.

Whaat? Miku? For all I know si Gumi ang kasama ni teacher Marjorie pumunta ng mall, anong ginagawa niya dito? Kaya tinanong ko si teacher Emily at ang sagot niya ay  
"Teacher Marjorie caught out Miku at the Mall wearing school uniform at school hours, she is skipping her class again." too much trouble nato sayo Miku, ano ba ang ginagawa mo? Pumunta na lang ako sa table ni teacher Marjorie para ilapag yung books niya. And then napansin ko na palabas si Gumi, kaya hinabol ko siya para sabay na kami.

"Hey, Gumi sabay na tayong mag lunch?" yaya ko sa kanya

"Wag na, thanks." and she didn't even bother to look at me

"Hmnn, sayang naman." patampo kong wika na halo biro :D

"Baka kasi nakakaistorbo lang ako sa mga classmate mo pag nag lunch, kaya wag na." at yumuko siya ng sinabi niya yun

"Wag mo ngang isipin niyan, tsaka ako ang nagyaya sayo nag mag lunch ngayon. Tsaka tapos narin mag lunch yung mga classmate ko,boring naman kung mag isa lang ako kakain, at alam ko rin hindi kapa nag lunch. Kaya sabay na lang tayo." and I smiled at her pero hindi naman niya nakita ang ngite ko kasi nakayuko siya :( tumahimik lang siya while we are walking. Kung ganun ayaw nga niya? This cant be happen, I made a promise to myself for her. Ng may sasabihin sana ako, naunahan na niya akong mag salita

"Okay, hintayin mo na lang ako sa cafetiria. Kukunin ko lang yung baon ko sa classroom." at tumakbo siya palayo, it means pumayag siya?! Unexpected yun, kaya pumunta na rin ako sa classroom ko para kunin yung lunch box at tumakbo papunta ng cafetiria.

Well, Gumi is a silent type person. Hirap basahin yung emosyon ng mukha niya, all I just heard from her nang dahil ang lahat sa ice cream.

*Flash back*

Two years ago, 2nd year pa kami nun at mag classmate pa. And then kaming dalawa ang naging pair para sa history report namin nun, uuwi na kami galing library kasi tapos na yung research namin sa topic ng report namin.

Hindi kami sabay kung mag lakad, parang nauna lang siya sa akin ng ilang hakbang. She is a mute girl, hindi siya mag sasalita kung hindi ikaw ang unang mag sasalita. For short, boring siyang kasama.

While walking, bigla akong nagutom dahil dun sa research namin sa library. Ang sama ko naman kung ako lang ang kakain kaya yayayain ko na lang siya

"Hmnn, Megpoid kumain na muna tayo bago umuwi. Nagugutom na kasi ako." favor ko sa kaya

"Ikaw na lang, aaga akong uuwi ngayon para mag review sa mga reports natin." ang sipag naman mag aral ng babaeng to'

"Kakaresearch nga lang naten, sige na. Treat kita" hmnn, saan kaya ang malapit na may kainan dito? Umikot ako para maghanap ng store "Ayun! Dun tayo sa ice cream store, tara Megpoid tayo na." at hinawakan ko siya sa pulso para pumunta dun sa ice cream store, alam ko naman na hindi siya papayag kaya kinaladkad ko na lang siya papunta dito sa store.

"Megpoid, dito ka lang ako na lang bibili sa loob ng ice cream. Wag kang aalis okay?" at pumasok na ako sa loob par bumili. Pagkatapos nun ay lumabas na ako, dala ko ang dalawang ice cream sa magkabila kong kamay na nasa cone. Paglabas ko, nandun nga siya hindi umalis. Buti naman, kaya lumapit na ako sa kanya.

"Salamat sa pag hintay, eto na yung ice cream mo." at inabot ko yung isang ice cream sa kanya with a smile, tinanggap niya ang ice cream pero bigla itong nahulog sa kamay niya. Hindi ko alam na binitawan ba niya or nadulas lang yung kamay niya? Nagulat ako ng makita kong bumagsak ang ice cream sa ground with slowmo effect pa, sinadya ba niya yun? Or aksidente lang? Sayang yung pera ko T^T parang nanigas ata yung katawan niya nung tumingin ako sa kanya at nakita ko tears roll on her cheeks. Kaya nagulat ako sa kanya

"Pasensya na, pero hindi ako kumakain ng ice cream kasi hindi ko ito paborito. Kaya sorry kung nasayang ko ang pera mo." at tumakbo siya na umiiyak, teka may mali ata ah? May bata ang dumaan kaya binibigay ko na lang sa kanya ang ice cream na hawak ko.

"Bata, sayo na lang to'ng ice cream ko." at sinundan ko si Megpoid, hinabol ko siya. At nang naabutan ko siya hinawakan ko yung braso niya, umiiyak parin siya

"Pero ang totoo paborito ko talaga ang ice cream, pero dati lang yun. Ngunit ngayon, makakita lang ako ng ice cream bumabalik lang sa isip ko ang nangyari nun na dapat matagal ko ng tinanggap ang bangongot na yun" paiyak niyang wika, so what is the story behind this ice cream? Sa mga oras na yun, wala akong magawa.  
"Megpoid, hindi ko man alam ano ang nangyari sa inyo nang paborito mong ice cream. Pero, alam ko na magagawa mo ring kumain ulit ng ice cream." teka, tama ba ang sinabi ko? Hayys, palpak ka talaga Kaito. Binitawan ko yung braso niya at pinunasan niya ang mga luha niya gamit ang kamay niya, kaya dinukot ko yung panyo sa bulsa ko at inabot sa kanya. Mabuti naman at tinanggap niya, agad niya itong pinunas sa mga luha niya.

[flash back end]

And now we are here at cafetiria, table 9 kami lang dalawa sa table nato and she was still muted.

"So, you've heard about Miku. Grabe, napaka rebelde talaga niyang estudyante. Nag tatambay ba naman sa mall at school hours?" pauna kong wika kasi ang tahimik ng atmosphere, I mean sa ibang daku ng cafetiria may mga estudyanteng nag k-kwentuhan at nag chit-chat sa amin lang na table ang tahimik.

"Yeah, nakita ko pa nga siya na may kasamang lalake. Kaya totoo pala ang usap-usapan tungkol sa kanya na ayon kay Luka na isa siyang bayarang babae." patahimik niyang wika habang kumakain, no! Miku is not like that!

"Eh hindi naman talaga siya bayarang babae, paninira lang yun ni Luka sa kanya." I defense her, grabe na talaga ang mga hot issue tungkol kay Miku na hindi naman totoo. Dapat dinudurog ang mga creator ng mga hot issue na yan, they're making Miku worse. Nawalan na nga ng gana yun mag aral tapos may mga ganyan pa ang nakatali sa kanya.

"Alam ko, but still for me. Katulad rin siya kay Luka na isang bitch." and she stood up,

"Wait Gumi! Sa-" at ayun iniwan niya ako dito, what's wrong with her? Wala naman akong sinabing masama aah? Well, tinapos ko na lang tong lunch ko para makabalik na sa classroom.

* * *

Next day,

[Miku P.O.V]

Ano ba? Papasok ba ako or hindi at dito na lang muna kaya ako sa mansion? Baka pagdating ko sa school pagtatanungan lang ako ng adviser ko na bakit hindi ko kasama ang gurdian ko about dun kahapon, paano ko ba sasabihin sa dragon na pinapatawag siya ng school? Mag-isip ka ng paraan Miku!

.

.

Hmnn, paano kaya kung magpanggap si Meiko na gurdian ko? Kakausapin ko pa siya at kailangang kumbisihin tapos pag pupunta na siya ng school bilang Tita ko malalaman yun ni Luka at siya na mismo ang mag sa kanyang inang reyna? Tapos papagalitan na naman ako nun? Tapos gulo na naman, tapos paparusahan na naman ako, at hindi papakainin. Kaya wag na lang Miku mas lalong magiging misirable pa ang status mo sa facebook. :3

Ayyyy, ano ba yan? Kinakabahan tuloy ako ngayon. Ano na ba ang oras? Sumilip ako sa cellphone ko para malaman ang oras, its 7:56am. Sheeesh, pinag sarahan na pala ako ng gate ng school =_= great Miku, ikaw na talaga! Ikaw na ang magaling, ikaw na ang palpak, ikaw na ang tanga at marami pang IKAW NA anu-ano pa diyan.

Bumalik na lang ako sa kwarto para magpalit ng damit at pumunta sa likod ng mansion para maglabada ng mga mamahaling gown at dress ng mga dragon.

Hapon na nung matapos ko lahat ng labahin, at narinig ko ang mga hiyawan ni Luka kasama ang mga friends niya na kakauwi galing school. Wow, nag bring home pa siya ng mga kauri niya at magpa pa sila dito.

"Uhmn, Miku!" sigaw niya mula sa sala, hindi ako sumagot dahil pagod ako. Kaya hindi ko siya pinansin, pumunta na lang ako sa harap ng bahay para mag gupit ng damo. Nakita ko may isa pa siyang bisita na hindi pa pumapasok sa loob, narinig ko may kausap siya sa phone. Dinedma ko lang siya.

"Oh Lily, what are you doing here? Everyone is inside." Luka winked at her at tinitigan ako.  
"Hoy, umalis ka nga sa harap ng bahay! Nakakahiya naman na makita ka ng mga classmate ko nakatira tayo sa iisang bahay, dun ka na lang sa kwarto mo."

Ay aba, sarap upakan ng babae'ng to ah?

"Miku, ikaw pala. Ang sipag mo naman." bati ni Lily sa akin  
"Pwede ba Lily wag mo na siyang hangaan nagpapapansin lang yan sayo." at tumingin na naman siya sa akin "Magtago ka na Miku baka makita ka pa ng mga kaibigan ko."  
"Sige, pero ikaw ang tumapos ng ginagawa ko dito." at hinagis ko sa kanya ang grass cutter yung sinadya ko talaga ibato sa kanya pero nakailag siya  
"Nag iisip ka ba?! Ang laki-laki ng grass cutter itatapon mo sa akin?! Paano na lang kung natamaan at nasugatan ako?!" pakielam ko kung masugatan ka?! Pinulot ko na lang yung grass cutter at binalik sa lalagyan at pumunta ng kusina para maghanap ng makakain pero guess what? Puro leftovers na lang ng mga ulam ang laman, may mga karne naman pero wala sa mood ko ang mag luto.

*Beep Beep*

May nag text kaya tinignan ko si cellphone.

From: Allen  
To: Miku

Miku, dumaan ako sa school niyo pero sabi ni Kaito absent ka raw. Nag aalala lang ako sayo tungkol dun sa nangyari kahapon, sorry talaga.

Hayy naku Allen wag mo na ngang sisihin ang sarili mo na ikaw ang may dahilan ba't nahuli ako sa mall kahapon, sinauli mo lang naman ang pinaka mamahal kong cellphone kaya wag ka ng mag-alala baka ma-inlove pa ako sayo xD kumuha na lang ako nung mga leftover at dinala dun sa kwarto ko.

Kinabihan,

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

Nagising ako sa lakas ng pagkatok ng pinto kaya dali-dali ko itong binuksan, at pag bukas ko sinurpresa ako ng nakakatakot na mukha ni step mudra.  
"Pumunta ka sa study room ko."

Ayan na nga ang kinatatakutan ko, lagot ka talaga Miku! Patay ka na! Lakas tuloy ng heartbeat ko, sinundan ko siya patungo sa study room niya. Umupo sa chair niya, sinuot ang glass niya.  
"Anong nangyari at parang nagkakaroon ata ng party dito sa mansion?" tanong niya sa akin, whut? Aba malay ko.  
"Party? Wala po akong alam ..." grrr! Si Luka yun at ang friends niya :(  
"Sabi ni Luka nagkaroon ka raw ng konting kasiyahan dito sa bahay pero sana naman matuto kang magligpit ng mga pinagkalatan mo, at ngayon linisin mo ang buong bahay!" hayy naku, ikaw na talaga Luka, ikaw na ang lahat. Bigyan niyo siya ng puri.  
"Pero, si Luka at ang mga kaibigan niya ang gumawa nun. H-hindi po ako.."  
"So you're saying na nagsisinungaling lang ang anak ko? Edukada siya, hindi katulad mo na mababa pa ang mga grades at lumiliban sa clase. So, nagsisinungaling lang siya na hindi ka pumasok kanina sa paaralan?!" hayyy, ayoko ng makipag talo sa mga edukada. Sila na, sila na ang magaling. Hindi ko na lang siya sinagot,  
"Magsimula ka ng mag linis."  
"Opo." at lumabas na ako ng office niya, mapanira talaga ang Luka na yan pwede naman niya akong kausapin na ako na lang magligpit ng mga pinagkalatan nila. Hindi pa yung pag gagawan tayo ng mga kung anu-anong kwento.

Nagsimula na akong maglinis, nang biglang dumating na naman si Octopus. Now what would she want? Nagawa na niya lahat ang gusto niya..  
"That's for you..." Oo na, Oo na, ano ba kailangan mo? Hindi ko siya pinansin.  
"Kung binibigay mo lang kasi ng maaga yung magazine na hinahanap ko sayo, sana hindi ko na lang to' ginawa para sayo." hindi pa ba siya naka move on dun?!  
"At pag hindi mo pa rin isusuko yung magazine, isang move ko lang at isusumbong ko kay mama na hindi ka pumasok ng school kahapon at nandun ka lang sa mall with your boyfriend na naglalandian." napatigil ako sa ginagawa ko, what with my boyfriend? Hindi pa nga niya nakikilala ang kasama ko kahapon pinapangalanan na niya agad na boyfriend ko yun?  
"Hindi ko siya boyfriend, at wala pa akong boyfriend."  
"Dapat lang pag once nalaman yun ni mama, goodluck na lang sayo. Tsaka sa tulad mong yan? May magkaka interasado pa ba? Malas na lang nila.." at ayun nag sashay pa siyang umalis, lokong Octopus yun ah? Ako? Kasama ang boyfriend ko kahapon sa mall? Si Allen? Pwede na rin, hohoho

* * *

AkiraSaphire: Talagang masaya talaga ito (^^)7 hohoho  
AruuYuda: ayieehh, kinilig siya xD  
Zhane17: naku, sanayin mo ng magbasa ng tagalog na fanfic mula sa akin xD joke lang hihihi btw, thank you po lalo na dun sa pm mo sa akin :D


	6. Chapter 5: Fake Smile

Chapter 5: Fake Smile

[Gumi P.O.V]

Isang magandang araw para maglakad papunta sa paaralan, hindi naman siya gaanong malayo sa bahay namin sadyang gusto ko lang mag save ng pera para sa christmas kahit malayo pa. :)

Araw-araw nag lalakad lang ako, at sa tuwing napapadaan ako ng ilang kanto talagang may nag aabang talaga sa akin para lang makasabay ako mag lakad. Siya si Hiyama, he's not an ordinary person. But for me he is an ultimate stalker ni Miku, lahat alam niya about her, kung nasaan siya ngayon parang may radar ata siya, ewan. Basta 'RAW' yun ng job nya.

"Magandang umaga sayo, Gumi." at sumabay na siya sa paglalakad sa akin, ewan ko ba sa tao'ng to' nasa ibang paaralan naman siya nag-aaral pero pinipilit naman niyang makisabay sa akin sa paglalakad patungo ng paaralan niya. And guess what? Malayo talaga yung paaralan niya sa paaralan ko? Pero pag nakaabot na kami ng bus stop umiiba na siya ng daan.  
"Sige, hanggang dito na lang ako sa bus stop. See you next time Gumi." hayyy, naku umalis na siya. Hindi naman sa ayaw ko sa kanya, sadyang hindi talaga ako mapapanatag pag may kasama ako. Ayoko lang makisabay sa mga tao baka gulo lang ang madadala ko, ayokong makipag kaibigan baka aksidente lang ang maidudulot ko. Yep, this is me. I used to be a loner, pero gusto ko ito. Kasi pag may mangyayari sayo ng masama wala ka ng ibang sisihin kundi ang sarili mo lang, ayoko maging involved sa mga kahit anong party or groups kasi nandun yung pakwan pak all. Tapos magsisimula na yung mga conflicts, scandals, issues. Hayyy naku...

*escape time*

Going to the faculty, inutusan na naman ako ni Teacher Emily para maging substitute teacher niya. Busy kasi ang basketball club para sa preparations ng papers para sa nationals, siya kasi head coach ng club.

Tapos na akong mag lunch kaya kukunin ko na lang yung mga notes niya para sa class ko mamaya, pagpasok ko ng faculty nakita ko ang isang parent na pinapagalitan yung anak niya. At ayun nakatunganga yung ibang teachers dun sa ma ala-scandal na bonggang bongga na pinapahiya ang kanyang anak sa buong teachers. Rinig na rinig mo talaga mula sa loob ng principal office yung bunganga ng parent, tanaw kasi dito ang principal's office dahil sa glass window nasa loob kasi ng faculty ang principal's office pero may sarili siyang entrance mula sa labas.

Napatuon yung tingin ko sa estudyante na nandun sa loob ng office and its Miku, nakayuko lang siya at parang nahihiya na sa mga teachers.  
"Walang hiya ka! Sinasayang mo lang yung pera ko dito sa pag aaral mo tapos lumiliban ka lang sa classe!" at binatukan niya si Miku, hindi man lang siya nag react kaya inawat nung mga teachers ang parent niya. Tama nga pala step mother pala yan ni Miku.  
"Ano Miku may plano ka ba talagang tapusing tong pag aaral mo? Sabihin mo na lang para hindi masasayang ang pera ko dahil diyan sa bwisit mong kinabukasan.." at hahampasin niya sana ito ng libro pero buti na lang pinigilan siya ni Teacher Jomari, hindi man lang umimik si Miku. Napakatapang mo talaga diyan.

Narinig kong may mga teachers ang nag bulong-bulungan.  
"Hindi naman talaga magkaganyan si kung tina-trato lang siya ng mabuti."  
"Kawawa naman siya, kahit naman siguro ako magkakaroon ng ganyang magulang hindi rin siguro ako makakapag aral ng mabuti."  
"Kasi sa mga tulad ni , ang mga ganyang suliranin nadadala niya parin dito sa paaralan kaya kung minsan lumiliban na lang siya sa classe para malimutan niya ang mga dinadala niya." ngayon, hearing that from my teachers around me whispering that I could feel guilt on myself. Pero alam ko naman na isa siyang matapang at sasabihin sa lahat ng harap-harapan na WAG NIYO NGA AKONG KAAWAAN, HINDI AKO ISANG PULUBI NA DAPAT NIYO KAAWAAN.

Well, I mind my own bussiness. Kinuha ko na ang mga dapat kong kunin at lumabas agad ng faculty.

*time escape*  
*kringgggggggggg!*

Palabas nako ng school gate ng may nakita akong pamilyar na pagmumukha, teka si Riliane ata to' ah? Speaking of Riliane, may hiniram pa siya sa akin ng dictionary at hindi pa niya yun sinasauwi. Almost 3 months na yung nasa kanya, nilapitan ko na siya at saka ko pa napansin na ang taong to' pala ay hindi si Riliane. As in 5 feet na lang yung distansya namin, dun ko pa nakita ang buo niyang mukha.  
Nagkatinginan kami at nasabi ko sa sarili ko na ang taong to' pala ay ang human clone ni Riliane, pero lalake lang siya. Talagang masasabi mo na ito ang boy version ni Riliane, well ako na ang unang umiwas sa kanya.

"Yes?" tanong niya  
"Uhmn, sorry. Akala ko kasi ikaw yung humiram sa akin ng physics dictionary two months ago." at aalis na sana ako...  
"Wait!" at yun I turned my back to him para tignan siya "Kilala mo ba si Riliane?"  
"Si Riliane? Oo, bakit?"  
"Alam mo ba kung nasaan siya ngayon?" bakit sa akin niya hinahanap si Riliane?  
"Hindi"  
"Pero kilala mo siya?"  
"Oo, naging classmate ko siya last semester. Pero ngayon hindi na siya nag-aaral." napatahimik siya nung sinabi ko yun, parang may iniisip..

"Amnp, maaari ba akong magtanong sayo tungkol sa kanya?" kumunot yung noo ko at nalilito sa kanya. Ano ba ang kailangan niya kay Riliane at sa akin siya nagtatanong.  
"Ako pala si Allen, uhmn hindi ka ba nag mamadali?"

"Allen !" sabay kaming napatingin dun sa tumatawag sa kanya papalapit dito sa amin.  
"Sige, alis na ako." pamamaalam ko kay Allen.  
"No, don't go." at napatigil ako dahil sa hinawakan niya ako sa braso. "I mean, can you help me to find Rin?"  
"Huh?" pataka kong sabi at nakalapit na si Luka sa amin.

"Allen, anong ginagawa mo dito? Hinahanap mo ba ulit si Rin?" tanong ni Luka sa kanya, diba si Riliane hinahanap niya?  
"Ah-eh, parang ganun na nga." at napakamot siya ng ulo, inalis ko yung kamay niya sa pagkakahawak sa aking braso at tumakbo palayo sakanila. Ayoko maging hadlang sakanilang moment dun.

[Miku P.O.V]

"Walang hiya ka! Sinasayang mo lang ang pera ko dito sa pag-aaral mo, tapos lumiliban ka lang?!" at binatok niya ako ng malakas, hindi na lang ako umimik

"Ano Miku may plano ka bang tapusin tong pag-aaral mo?! Sabihin mo na lang para hindi masayang ang pera ko diyan sa bwisit mong kinabukasan?!" at hindi ko na alam anong gagawin niya sa akin, dahil sa nakayuko lang ako. Pero ramdam ko parang pinipigilan siya ni Teacher Jomari sa ano man ang gagawin niya. Wala naman kasing ibang isisisi dito eh, kundi ang sarili ko lang naman. Pumunta ng mall na naka uniform nung isang araw at ayon nahuli ng teacher at hindi pumasok kahapon kaya yun kinon-tak na talaga ng school to'ng dragon na'to. At eto ako ngayon sa principal's office, sabon na sabon na sa dragon na'to.  
Hayyy naku, hindi naman talaga siya nag aalala sa kinabukasan ko. Nag aalala lang siya sa pera niya.. -_-"

Nagsalita na yung principal, ewan ko anong sinasabi nun.

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

Wala na akong pakielam sa mundo, gusto ko ng mawala. Yung walang nakaalala sayo, tapos pupunta ka sa isang lugar na walang nakakakilala sayo. Yung sa mata ng lahat isa ka lang na estrang hero, nasaan kaya yun?

Uwian na, at wala akong gana na umuwi ng maaga. Gusto kong pumunta sa isang lugar kung saan mailalabas mo yung bigat na dinadala mo, paglabas ko ng school gate nakita ko si Luka at parang nakikipag flirt na naman dun sa guy. Hindi ko na siya tinignan kasi mas lalong dumidilim lang ang paningin ko dahil sa kanya, dinaanan ko na lang siya. Baka kasi ano pa ang lumabas na salita sa bibig ko at baka magkaroon lang ng gulo, sarap silang ipagsama ng nanay niya!

.

.

.

.  
Nang biglang may humugot ng kamay ko, napalingon ako dun sa humugot ng kamay ko. Pag angat ng ulo ko, nakita ko si Allen. Kaya inalis ko ang kamay niya sa akin.

"Miku, narinig ko mula kay Kaito na... Napa principal ka raw dahil dun sa nahuli ka ng teacher mo sa mall nung isang araw at ako ang kasama mo. Kaya-"  
"Wala namang ibang sisihin dito kundi ang sarili ko, kaya wag ka ng mag-alala pa. Isa rin naman sa mga dahilan bakit ako napa principal kanina dahil sa palage na lang ako lumiliban sa classe." my gowd Miku, any more words na lang at tutulo na. Ayokong umiyak sa kanyang harapan, lalo na't nandyan si Luka sa paligid. Ayoko na makikita nila akong umiiyak.

"Uhmn, okay ka lang Miku?" ayoko na mag salita, baka makaiyak lang ako.  
"Miku, hoyyy ..." at niyugyug niya ako, basta nakayuko lang ako at tumango-tango habang niyuyug-yug niya ako.  
"Hindi ka naman okay ehh, Miku..."

"Okay lang yan, wag kang magpadala sa kanya." at lumapit si Luka kay Allen.  
"Diba okay ka lang Miku? Ngite ka nga at maniwala si Len sayo." dagdag niya. Kaya yun inangat ko ulit yung ulo ko at ngumite sa kanya, nakita ko si Luka at hindi maganda ang pagtingin niya sa akin. Basta di'ko na lang siya pinansin at tumingin na lang ako kay Allen.

"Kahit nakangite ka pa, alam ko hindi ka parin okay." at naglaho ang ngite sa mukha ko, eh hindi naman talaga ako OKAY eh. Oh ano na?! Grrr, keep calm Miku. Relax lang, chillax lang. Inhale exhale inhale exhale.

"Alam mo naman palang hindi ako okay, nagtatanong ka pa." at umiwas ako ng tingin sa kanya, sheet. May namumuo ng luha sa mga mata ko, pakiusap wag kang lumabas. :'( Tumalikod na lang ako at aalis na, bahala na kung saan ako dalhin ng mga paa ko. Pero may umakbay na naman sa akin, inangat ko ulit ang ulo ko para makita kung sino na naman yung umakbay sa akin.

.

.

.

.

.  
And its Luka, with her evil sweet smile. Ang delikadong ngite.  
"Miku, uuwi ka ba ng maaga ngayon?" tinignan ko na lang siya, at inalis ang pagkakaakbay niya. Iniwasan ko na lang siya at umalis.

Patawarin niyo na lang ako at napaka rude ko. Wala lang talaga ako sa mood.

[Luka P.O.V]

Damn that bitch, iniwasan niya lang ako in front of my prince?! At mas worse pa, inakit niya ang LEN ko! :'(  
I turned to him and his face was expressionless.  
"Mukhang wala talaga siya sa mood." I told him, pero lumakad lang siya na parang walang narinig. Ba't ba nila ako ni wa-walk out?! Grrr :3  
Hindi naman yun ang role ko dito ahh?


End file.
